The Ice King
by Jhozb
Summary: sooo this is my first story I did it in 1 day reviews are welcome try to b nice. suggestions where to go from here and anything else, ill try to fix the grammar and any other mistakes i made later on. - Percy is gonna be OC and Ill add i think 1 or 2 more characters from PJO universe here.
1. Chapter 1

**Ill only put this up once (i dont own PJO or Avatar) i wish i did the plot is my imagination**

Prologue

A fire nation priest stood guard in front of the cell containing Azula, restrained and mad she spoke only in fragmented sentences " no, no noooo you can't ",

she would cry and scream trying to get rid of her chains. Slowly over months and moths she became quieter and soon became silent altogether.

"How is she today," he told the guard whom he was going to take over "she's really quiet today hasn't said a word or moved at all" Strange he thought"It's my turn now ill takeover from here."

As he left he started to talk to her "princess its over we lost". She started laughing "lost, lost, ha ha haaaa we did not lose, he lost but I found him…..

You quickly get me an airship we must go at once" I'm sorry princess but all of the ships were destroyed by the avatar and his forces" he told her quietly.

"Yes, yes, yes destroyed, the destroyer he's the one we were looking for he'll do it he'll do it….."

The priest realizing that she was not talking about the avatar knew he was on the verge of a great secret and pressed her. "Who is it, who is the destroyer princess"

she laughed again, "He is the king, the forgotten king imprisoned by the flower and the avatar. Free him and he will kill the avatar"

Confused the priest still pressed on "where did you find this out".

"The ground it came from the ground where the dead are buried and the Firelord held the secret for so long and he told me, he told me his name….. ha ha haaaaa."

What is his name "His name is Perseus, king of the lost city" The priest left to find more aboutthis man and the supposed lost city.

Time skip - idk how long let's say a few years around 5-8 I think

South Pole

A group of men dressed in white slowly approached a small castle made of ice. All of these men had not wanted the war to end.

To them their glorious war they had ended in defeat and had lost, and so they had nothing to lose they would release this man at the cost of their lives.

The guards were stationed not to keep people out but to keep the one and only prisoner in. Inside a cavern underneath the building sat Iroh unaware of the events

that were to the center suspended by ropes was a large block of ice encompassed around a man in ancient armor, a seal was written on the ice as Iroh

meditated in front of it giving power and energy to the seal.

Another man came up behind him and they both stood in front of it staring at the young man frozen in a strange stance.

Iroh stomach growled "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" and he smiled sheepishly at him as chuckled as started forward, "Dean it is your turn now my stomach is calling me now."

"ha-ha ha ha even now in here you still Crashhhhh… (Followed by sounds of explosions) - Sorry I don't know how to write that part-.

Outside the men of the fortress fell to the ground and the explosion shook the entire fortress. Over the smoke and debris the attackers rand and fought the guards

quickly overwhelming them. Inside the fortress a lone guard ran to the cavern as fast as he could towards Iroh and Dean

"You have to go we are losing and we have to warn the avatar as well as the Firelord. There coming here to free him."

Suddenly he fell over a sword striking out of his back. Meanwhile dean had been working on the seal as Iroh faced and held off the intruders,

he then turned to Iroh and said "I have done what I can we must leave to warn the Firelord and the avatar"

"fools do you know what will happen if you free him. "

they all laughed " of course we will die but still so will the avatar we will release a revolution against him" Said the priest as he stepped forward

"our lives are worth this much I believe"

The two of them fled the fortress, as soon as they were a distance away on the backs of wolf-bears they turned around and saw columns of fire engulf the fortress and it collapsed suddenly as

the ice turned into water to form a small lake. Wreckage slowly surfaced, but this is not what they were searching for as they scanned the lake they saw it bobbing in

and out of the water what looked to be the only piece of ice in the lake. "

Let's go I don't know how long the seal will last but we must warn them before it breaks" as they turned headed away a crack appeared on the ice and slowly headed towards a seal.


	2. Chapter 2

**\- ( Okkkkkkay so I might have missed some things fell free to write how you feel the story should go and anything else please warn me if i stray from the character personalities I won't take it up the butt good or bad** :P

Northern Water tribe – Training grounds

3rd POV

Katara and Aang had just come back from the training grounds finalizing their

training. Master Pakku had told them they needed to finalize their training since

when they had come they only stayed for a short while and left, they now neared the

end of their training after years of studying they were about to finish and would be

able to be called master water benders. They were heading to the mail hall for lunch

after they were done training for the day.

"Katara did you feel it" said Aang

"Yes it started early this morning the sea suddenly felt different happy almost" she

started thinking silently as they continued to walk before stopping before the Library.

Katara suddenly gasped

"Aang you're glowing "what ... Huuuu… don't understand…." She notices that across

from the where they stood a statue with a bronze sword which stood seemingly

guarding over… Nothing ….

Aang walked slowly towards the statue, and as suddenly as the strange occurrence

started it stopped. Katara realized that whatever had happened had something to

do with that statue, looking around she saw master Pakku coming along and called

him over "sir do you know who that statue is of"

He thought about it for a second "no I do not" he pointed a finger at the statues had

and said "that is a n old Statue it was here before me and long before my

grandfather, but you see that ring that ring symbolizes that he is a grand master and

his power and control are far greater than mine" he continued on his way oblivious to

what had happened. Surprisingly Aang had stayed quiet during all of this and

continued to stare at the statue.

"Aang ….. Aang … Aang! "

What! - "you were staring at the statue what happened"

Sorry, I don't know what happened... something must have triggered the avatar

state" he said slowly

"Do you think he was an Avatar from one of your past lives?"

"no I'm sure of this at least but I feel like it has something to do with one of them, I

just don't know what" What he had not told her was what he had felt when he

looked at the statue and it seemed to look back at him with hatred and bloodlust.

Later that day they meet up with Sokka and explained to him what had happened

before lunch. Soon all three of them were asking around but all anyone seemed to

know of the statue was the name "Perseus".

 **(So ima try this out for a bit)**

Arnook POV

I looked dejectedly at the floor and thought 'leave it alone' if only they would just

leave it alone. As soon as i had overheard Sokka asking around the younger people

about the statue I ordered that no one tell them who he was to discourage them'

but alas this is not going to work. I will have to tell them soon.

I finally decided to go to them and tell them. "Sokka, Katara, Aang, come here, if you

wish to know who he is go to Yugoda she knows more about it than anyone"

"afterwards come back I have something to show you" I just wish that it will not

come to pass.

Why does this seem to be like a big secret" asked Sokka looking suspicious

-Shish- "because you will wish you did not know it and will regret and fear what will

happen"

"These things you need to know if you are to master water bending, look just go you'll know soon enough"

Yugoda POV

I had just finished teaching the class of students when Katara apeared before me

looking worried "sweetie what's wrong" I knew what she was going to ask me and

regretted that I had to be the one to tell them. But I was also curious as to why they

were suddenly interested in him.

"You see something happened the other day and it drew me towards this statue… it

glowed" Aang spoke quietly

My heart started beating slightly faster and thought to myself no it's impossible

unless he has not died yet. I did not now to be happy, sad, or scared. 'He is coming

back' I thought to myself 'after so long'

Sokka spoke "chief Arnook told us that you would tell us about the statue and who it

is it semmed to me that he was a very important person but something happened to

him"

Supried "yes I believe he was killed" silence "by the avatar"

"What, what do you mean I killed him"

Actually I don't think he died but in fact he was imprisoned because no one could find

his body"

I looked and him sadly "first I will tell you what happened first" I took out a scroll that

I had finally found after searching the entire library it was one of the few ancient

scrolls that had survived the war in the south.

All three of them looked expectantly at it, "I can't read it" Katara spoke dejectedly.

"Of course you can't silly girl it's written in an old language I have only been able to

read the first couple of pages

I will tell you what I have been able to understand" I looked at the avatar knowing

that what he will learn today will change him and I could do nothing to stop these

events from happening.

Yay story time" Sokka spoke as he lay on his stomach expectantly. I smiled at him at

least he still knows how to have fun I thought to myself.

"This scroll I believe to have originated from the south." Gasp—Sokka and Katara

looked at each other excitedly.

"I found this scroll in the archives of the scribes of the court I believe that the scribe

wrote this I believe to be from a royal court. Directly writing down the events as they

came to be. The scroll is old so my parts of it are missing or I cannot understand their

meaning soooooooooo."

"Just get on with the story I want to hear the story" Sokka spoke wiggling around

trying to get more comfortable.

-New Page-

Story in the scroll ================

From what I can tell the scroll starts when a young man arrived at the shore of a

small village in the southerner water tribe he was battered and bruised and almost

dead the village believing he had been on a ship that had capsized and nursed him

until he was well again"

Yugoda said "this is where I get confused after they nursed him he said his name

was Perseus and that and not of this world and that he was from the sea. They refer

to him not as a water bender but as the "RyuJin" which is the tittle dragon of the sea

Sokka "what you mean to tell me the village called him dragon, but why "

"I don't know but the entire scroll refers to him as such first out of fear but later it

seems out of respect" 'it seems that the tittle is similar to how general Iroh is called

Dragon of west."

Katara "so he was not a real dragon then?"

I don't know it explains that he showed great prowess in the battlefield"

Aang" shouldn't you get back to the story"

"Anyways" she spoke looking at Sokka who was dragging a fur across the floor to

get more comfortable, he grinned sheepishly at her and sat down again.

"wellllllllllllllllllll as they fought off the pirates another group had come and raided their

village. When they came back the whole village was mourning the loss of the children

because the pirates had been raiding villages across the south and they knew they

were going to be sold as slaves. Here Perseus came forward and swore an oath as a

thank you for welcoming him to their village and giving him a home to belong to. He

swore to come back with the children; he would follow the pirates to their home and

rescue the children. The village thought that this was madness because they had

tried many times to attack the pirates but had failed again and again."

Here again the scroll is too faded to read but It shows that only a small group of men

went with him. They returned two months later with only five men but with all of the

children even children of other villages. They who village questioned them but they

would not speak of how they got them back. The children on the other hand were

very happy and excited to be back and told them of what happened. They spoke of

when they arrived on the island with the other children a few days later the warriors

arrived on a pirate ship and hid them all below deck... before they had finished

boarding the pirates had notices them and started to attack with the warriors

defending them. When the last child had finally gone below deck they felt a storm

that was not there moments before, of how the sea itself seemed angry, and how

the island shook with tremors and winds blew against the ship, it stopped

after only a couple minutes. When they questioned the warriors and one of them

finally spoke up told them that it was true he told them that it was Perseus the one

who caused all of it"

she looked at them and said" this is the exact line on the text 'he stared at Perseus

and after a while spoke saying he is not a water bender he is the RyuJin dragon for

the sea is his element and the sea and its inhabitants recognize him as their king' "

"That's so cooooooooooooooooool" Sokka squealed delightedly his eye's shining

brightly.

Crash... the door burst open and Hahn stepped in

"im sorry mam but the story will have to wait as the chief has received a message and request the avatar at the palace at once"

sokka"what happened" he stood up glaring at him

"I do not know all I know is that I must bring the avatar before the chief"

"It's all right Sokka" Aang said quickly heading towards the door followed by Katara and Sokka.

\- a couple of minuets later with the chief, he looked at the avatar i wished to tell you this after you were

told all of the details but we can not wait." "Aang you were are not the only one who has been trapped

in ice. there has been another one."

Aang nervesly and exited "who is this other person and can i meet them"

Chief Arnook "he is the king of the water tribe... _(dramatic Music inserted ) bum bum buuuuum_

All three of them gasp "what i didnt know that we had a king" spoke saka "how could we have a  
king and not know it"

"the reason that we had no king is that the last one had fought against the avatar and was

imprisoned a few hundred years ago."

Sokka "shouldn't he be dead I mean unles hes an very very old man."

Aang "he was frozen in ice ... I fought him defeated him, but at the last minute he froze himself "

Chief Arnook "yes this is the reason we have not chosen a new king is because he is still alive. (collective gasps) and

as to why" he pulls a scroll "This is the last order given by our king"

"I Perseus king of the land of ice sentence avatar (-any Suggestions for name ) to death for his crimes against the kingdom". (Katara covered her mouth)

who I have just been informed that rouge members of fire nation have found his prison and have broken him out of it."

Sokka why is this so bad dint the avatar like die a long time ago"

Arnook "Unfortunately no the avatar has yet to face the sentence the avatar chose to pass away and be reborn"

looking directly at Sokka and Katarra "As such, the council has decided that we can not go neither against the avatar nor against our king, the following

decree has pass 'By order of the council no water tribe citizen will help, aid, or succor Avatar Aang in any way. Punishment for disobeying shall be as follows ; He shall

be stripped of all his tittles, possesions and no longer be recognized as a citizen of the water tribe."

 **Soooooo I kinda need suggestions as to the crime that the past avatar comited and which nation he came from**

 **Im planning on making him meet toph later on so yeah :0**

 **oh and should katara and sokka help him anyways r no ...**

 **Earth**

 **Fire**

 **Air**

 **Water**

 **Should i make Percy a little mad ? like kuku mad? Y/N**


End file.
